What Was I Thinking
by M Crew
Summary: It's been six months since Achey Jakey heart. Miley misses Jake but she cant tell him. What happens when Miley, Jake, Oliver, and Lily get into a bad accident. Will Miley have the chance to tell Jake how she feels. Jiley, and Loliver.


Ok, so I decided to rewrite this story with actual punctuation and all that good stuff, so I hope you enjoy this version better. Please review!

Miley POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Its been about 6 months since Jake and I broke up. I wish that I could say that I was over him, but I'd be lying. I really wish I could've given him another chance. Instead I had to go and screw things up as usual. Even though Jake and I said we would be friends, we hardly talk. When we do talk, I get really upset that I let him go. I've seen him dating with all the prettiest girls. I've heard through the grapevine that he actually isn't an ego-maniac anymore. I can't tell Lily and Oliver how I feel because they're the ones that wanted me to break up with him in the first place. Diary, I don't know what to do; I am honestly in love with Jake Ryan. When I see him, or hear his name, I almost cry. I try to avoid him at all costs so I don't have to feel that ache in my heart. And to make things worse, Lily and Oliver decided to start dating. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally happy for them, but I honestly feel like a third wheel around them, and seeing them together makes me miss Jake so much more._

_Xoxo Miley_

Jake's POV

I really miss Miley. I wish I could gather up the courage to ask her out but it seems like she avoids me. I mean, I was a jerk to her, well kinda. I've tried dating other girls so I could get over her, but it just doesn't help, nobody can take Miley's place in my heart. Now if only I could gather up the courage to tell her that, yeah right, who am I kidding, to her I'm just an ego-maniac.

Normal POV

At lunch

Oliver and Lily were sitting at the lunch table having a little argument about who's a better kisser.

"Oliver, you donut, you know I'm the best kisser" lily said matter-of-factly.

"Ha! You wish" Oliver exclaimed

Just as they were about to kiss, Miley came and sat down.

"Hey Miley" they said in unison.

"Hi" Miley replied flatly.

"So, Miley, what time should we be at your house to get ready for the concert tomorrow?" Lily asked

"Umm, it doesn't really matter, the concert is at 7:30 so come when you want" Miley said without looking up from her food.

"Well, you girls take forever to get ready, so we should come early, so we aren't late for the concert." Oliver complained.

"Oliver, stop complaining, it takes longer for girls to get ready. We have to do our hair, pick out outfits, and make-up, and then we hate it and have to start all over again" Lily laughed, "Right Miley?"

"Yeah, totally" Miley said, not knowing what they were talking about. She wasn't listening, she was thinking about Jake.

Miley left the table.

"Wow, what's with her" Oliver asked

"I don't know, but she has been acting weird lately" Lily replied.

"Yeah, I know. It's like she's in la la land or something" Oliver joked

"Wow, you got issues" Lily said laughing

"Seriously, we do have to figure out what's wrong, I want the old Miley back" Oliver said.

"I'll see if I can do some digging" Lily responded.

**Later that day**

"Hey, Miley, do you think I can talk to you real quick?" Lily asked

"Umm, sure, but make it quick, we don't wanna be late for class" Miley replied

"Okay, well, you seem kind of…different lately. Are you okay?" Lily asked nervously

"Yeah… I'm fine" Miley was totally uncomfortable

Miley started walking to class.

"Miley, stop, you have your depressed face on, please, you can tell me what's wrong." Lily assured

The bell rings.

"Ah shoot, Ms. Kunkle is gonna freak!" Miley shouted.

The two girls headed off to class. Miley was glad that she managed to get out of that conversation. Lily just wouldn't understand.

**At Miley's house after school**

Lily's POV

"So, Miley, about our conversation earlier, come on you can trust me. Really, I want to help." I asked

"Lily, there is nothing wrong, I'm just tired, and Jackson has been bugging the hell out of me lately, and it doesn't help that you keep asking me what is wrong, when nothing is wrong, sometimes I wish you would just quit!" Miley practically yelled.

_The doorbell rings_

"Hold on, I'll be back." Miley huffed

Wow, I've never heard Miley yell at me before; I definitely know that something is up. I decided to call Oliver.

"Hello?" Oliver asked

"Hey, its me. I'm at Miley's, I asked her what was wrong and she yelled at me. I don't know what to do I'm worried about her" I said

"Well, where is she now?" Oliver questioned.

"Someone is at the door" I replied

"Well, I guess you could try snooping for clues, does she have a diary or something?" Oliver suggested

"Oliver! You're a genius. I'm so glad I have a smart boyfriend." I shrieked "Ok, gotta go, I'll see you in a bit"

I snooped as fast as I could. I finally found her diary and I stuffed it in my purse as soon as Miley came back.

"Dumb ass girl scouts, how many times do I have to say no to their stupid cookies" Miley complained.

"Oh, well, I should go" I said

"Look, Lily, you don't have to go. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I've just got a lot on my mind, ok?" she said

"Oh, it's okay, I forgive you, but I really do have to go. My mom is making meatloaf for dinner, so I'll need extra time to finish chewing it" I joked

"Well, alright, see ya tomorrow" Miley smiled

"Ok, bye" and with that I left.


End file.
